lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Desmond Hume
| LetzterAuftritt=N/A | Flashback= | Name=Desmond David Hume | Age=unbekannt | Place=unbekannt, vermutlich Schottland | Profession=zur Zeit unbekannt. Ehemaliger Soldat der Britischen Armee. | Status=am Leben | IslandReason=eines Schiffbruchs während eines Wettrennens um die Welt. | Actor=Henry Ian Cusick | Synchronsprecher=Markus Pfeiffer }} Einziger Bewohner der "Schwan" - Station zum Zeitpunkt des Absturzes von Flug 815. Entdeckt wurde er von John Locke einen Monat später, als Locke, Jack, Kate und Hurley die Luke aufgesprengt haben. Vor dem Absturz * Liebt Penelope, die eine Angehörige der Widmore Familie ist. * Diente bei den Royal Scots (jetzt die The Royal Scots Borderers, 1st Batallion, The Royal Regiment of Scotland), dem ältesten Regiment der britischen Armee. * Unehrenhaft entlassen (mit dem Rang eines Lance Corporal) nachdem er einige Zeit im Southway Garrison (einem Militärgefängnis) verbrachte. Welches Verbrechen er beging, ist unklar ("konnte Befehle nicht befolgen" sagte Kelvin; er war vielleicht aufsässig). *Als er aus dem Gefängnis entlassen wird, bekommt er seine persönlichen Gegenstände zurück, darunter auch ein Buch von Charles Dickens Our Mutual Friend. Er sagte, dass er dieses Buch erst kurz bevor er stirbt lesen will. Er hat alle anderen Bücher von Dickens gelesen, und spart sich dieses nun auf. (Das ist eine Anspielung auf den Autor John Irving. Die Werke Dickens waren John Irving's größter Einfluss. Irving hebt sich exakt das gleiche Buch auf, falls er schwer Erkrankt oder eine Nahtod-Erfahrung macht. * Schrieb Penelope viele Male als er im Gefängnis war, doch Penelope's Vater, Charles Widmore, ließ alle von Desmond's Briefen abfangen und gab sie ihm nach seiner Freilassung aus dem Gefängnis ungeöffnet wieder zurück. Hierzu gibt es eine Paralelle zu Michaels Briefen an Walt, die er schrieb, während die beiden getrennt voneinander waren. Auch er erhielt seine Briefe ungeöffnet nach dem Tod seiner Frau Susan zurück. * Während er sich auf sein Lauftraining im Stadion vorbereitet, findet ihn Penelope und fragt ihn, warum er ihr niemals geschrieben hat. Doch anstatt ihr zu sagen, dass seine Briefe abgefangen wurden, erzählt er ihr, dass er bei einem Wettrennen um die Welt - organisiert von Penelopes Vater- mitmacht, um seine Ehre zurückzugewinnen und er verspricht ihr in einem Jahr wieder zurückzukommen. * Charles Widmore hat ihm Geld geboten, wenn er niemals wieder Kontakt zu seiner Tochter aufnimmt. * Die Adressen von Desmond und Penelope kann man auf den Briefen erkennen, (Siehe Artikel Desmond's Briefe für Bilder) , der Straßenname ist undeutlich. :::Penelopes Adresse auf den Briefen ist möglicherweise inspiriert von der echten Knightsbridge street Ennismore Gardens. Sie lautet: ::::Davismore Gardens ::::KnightsBridge, London ::::SW4 8PS :::Desmonds Absender Adresse lautet (wieder ist der Straßenname undeutlich): ::::Southway Garrison ::::42 BercChurch Rd. ::::Halstead, Essex, CO8 5WE * Als er zum ersten Mal Jack in einem Stadion in Los Angeles begegnete, sagte er, dass er für ein "Wettrennen um die Welt" trainiere, was er kurz zuvor Penelope bereits erzählte, die er vor Beginn seines Trainings im Stadion traf. Dies war der Tag von Sarah's Rückenoperation. * Sagte Jack, er könne ihn nicht überholen. Dies bezieht sich möglicherweise auf seine militärische Ausbildung. * Sagt den Satz "Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben". Diesen wiederholt er in einigen anderen Szenen. * Behauptete, er wäre "beinahe mal Arzt geworden". * Sagt Jack "Du musst den Druck wegnehmen". * Bittet Libby scherzhaft um $42,000, nachdem sie ihm $4 für eine Tasse Kaffee spendiert hat, da er dummerweise keine amerikanische Währung dabei hat. In der darauf folgenden Unterhaltung erzählt er Libby vom Wettrennen, an dem er teilnehmen will und das von Charles Widmore gesponsort wird. Schließlich stellt sich heraus, dass er das Geld für ein Segelboot benötigt, um am Rennen teilzunehmen. Zufälligerweise besitzt Libby, die sich in dieser Szene "Elizabeth" nennt, ein solches Boot und stellt es ihm zur Verfügung. * Nennt andere Leute des öfteren "Bruder" bzw. "Schwester". Auf der Insel * Wurde von Kelvin in die "Schwan" Station gebracht, nachdem er nach seinem Schiffbruch an den Strand gespült worden war. Insgesamt verbrachte er 3 Jahre in der "Schwan" Station. Kelvin trug einen Schutzanzug, und erzählte ihm, dass er möglicherweise infiziert worden ist, während er ohne Schutz der Außenwelt ausgesetzt war. * Laut Kelvins Anweisungen sollte er sich alle 9 Tage den Impfstoff mit der Aufschrift "CR 4-81516-23 42" spritzen. Dies tat er für insgesamt 3 Jahre. * Das erste, was Kelvin ihn fragte, war "Bist du es?" und danach "Was sagt ein Schneemann zum anderen Schneemann?" * Gab die Zahlen in den Station 3 Computer alle 108 Minuten ein. * Hat die Luke 2 Jahre lang nicht verlassen, bis auf den Tag des Flugzeugabsturzes, als er Kelvin gefolgt ist. * Attakierte und tötete wahrscheinlich Kelvin, nachdem er entdeckte, dass Kelvin heimlich sein Segelboot repariert hatte und er alleine von der Insel verschwinden wollte. * Kelvin sagte, das Boot würde in ein paar Wochen fertig sein, deshalb ist es nicht sicher, wie Desmond die Reparaturarbeiten zu Ende gebracht hat. ** Nachdem die Losties die Schwanstation erreicht haben und die Zahlen eingaben, hatte Desmond genug Zeit, das Boot fertigzustellen * Dadurch, dass er die Taste nicht rechtzeitig gedrückt hat, verursachte er unabsichtlich die magnetische Entladung, die dazu führte, dass Flug 815 in der Luft über der Insel in verschiedene Teile gerissen wurde. * Wollte das Dickens Buch Our Mutual Friend lesen (und sich vermutlich umbringen), als er in dem Buch Penelopes Brief fand, der ihn davon abhielt. * Hörte Lockes Hämmern auf der Luke und hat dann das helle Licht angemacht. Dieser Vorfall gab beiden wieder Hoffnung. * Nachdem er aufgestanden ist, lässt er den Song von Mama Cass Elliot's Make Your Own Kind of Music auf dem Plattenspieler laufen. Das Lied wird von der Explosion unterbrochen, die Locke und die anderen oben an der Luke verursachen. * Als Locke Desmond in der Luke begegnet, fragt Desmond ihn "Bist du es?", im Original "Are you him?", was bedeutet, dass er einen Mann erwartet hat. * Fragt Locke "Was sagt ein Schneemann zu dem anderen Schneemann?", woraufhin Locke entgegnet: "Ich weiss nicht, worüber Sie sprechen". Desmonds Reaktion verrät, dass Locke wahrscheinlich nicht die Person ist, die er ursprünglich erwartet. Die Frage wurde Desmond erstmals von Kelvin gestellt. Die Antwort lautet: "Riecht nach Karotten". * Kelvin verrät Desmond nicht die Antwort (wir sehen es jedenfalls nicht!). Desmond hat vielleicht einfach nur dasselbe gefragt, was Kelvin ihn bei seiner Ankunft gefragt hat. * Ist im Besitz eines Fotos von Penelope Widmore und Desmond. * Floh panisch aus der "Schwan"-Station, nachdem er versehentlich auf den Computer geschossen hatte und es nicht schaffte, ihn wieder zu reparieren. Seiner Meinung nach werden wegen des defekten Computers "alle sterben". * Hat das Sicherungssystem aktiviert, kurz nachdem der Zähler auf 0 heruntergezählt hatte und die Entladung begann. * Nach der Entladung zum Ende der 2. Staffel wacht Desmond nackt und orientierungslos im Jungle auf und trifft auf Hurley der ihm ein Ponscho der Anderen gibt und erzählt, dass Locke und Charly Mr.Eko vor einem Eisbären retten. Desmond behauptet Locke würde die Entführten (Jack, Sawyer und Kate) retten wollen. Hurley weis nicht was er meint, doch als Lock den verletzten Mr.Eko an den Strand bringt und in einer Rede eben diese Absicht kundtut und Desmond Claire vor einem Blitzeinschlag rettet den er vorhergesehen hat, wird Hurley klar, dass Desmon seit der Implosion in die Zukunft sehen kann. Verbindung zu David Hume * David Hume (26. April 1711 – 25. August 1776) war ein schottischer Philosoph, Ökonom und Historiker http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Hume Weitere Informationen in Englisch http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Hume oder Deutsch. * Eine von David Hume's zentralen Philosphien war, dass die Dinge nicht so sind, wie sie scheinen und dass das, was man unter der Realität versteht tatsächlich nur deiner Vorstellung entspringt, was zu den Vorkommnissen auf der Insel passt. * Desmonds zweiter Name ist David. * David Hume war Schotte wie Desmond. * In Monty Python's "Philosopher Song," lautet eine Textzeile: "David Hume / could outconsume / Schopenhauer and Hegel" (alternativ auch: "Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel"). Das könnte eine Anspielung auf Desmonds Alkoholproblem sein — doch da der Song jeden wichtigen Philosophen einen Trinker nennt, könnte das ein Zufall sein. * Zusätzlich könnte Mr. Eko eine Anspielung auf Umberto Eco sein und Sayid eine auf Edward Said, beide Philosophen des 20. Jhdts. * Mit Desmond wird nun auf 3 Philosophen der Aufklärung Bezug genommen, das wären John Locke, Danielle/Jean-Jacques Rousseau und David Hume. Jetzt müssen nur noch die Nachnamen von Tom (Mr. Friendly) und Ms. Klugh Hobbes, Nietzsche, Voltaire, Mill, Marx, Kierkegaard, oder Burke lauten. (Es gibt zudem eine schwache Verbindung zu Hugo Grotius/Degroot, ein wichtiger vor der Aufklärung wirkender politischer Philosoph, Theologe und Rechtsgelehrter. * Reine Spekulation, aber dies wirft vielleicht seine Schatten voraus. Auf der Wikipage von David Hume heißt es: "From 1763 to 1765 Hume was Secretary to Lord Hertford in Paris, where he was admired by Voltaire and lionised by the ladies in society. He made friends with and, later, fell out with Rousseau." Unbeantwortete Fragen * Wir wissen, dass der Schlüssel sicherlich etwas bewirkt hat, aber wir wissen nicht genau was. * Warum hat der "Our Mutual Friend" nicht mit sich genommen, als er die Luke fluchtartig verließ? Hatte er geplant zurückzukommen? ** Hat er das Buch gelesen und braucht es daher nicht mehr mitnehmen? Siehe auch *Our Mutual Friend Desmond nimmt es überall hin mit. Es enthält: **Schlüssel für das Sicherungssystem **Penelopes Brief *Desmonds Foto *Desmonds Briefe *Entladung Desmond verursacht dies *Wiederkehrende Sätze *The Listening Station Presumably hired by Penny to find Desmond *Log printout Desmond read this and discovered details about: ::Systemausfall *Plattenspieler, auf dem Desmond Make Your Own Kind of Music auflegte. *Segelboot ("Elizabeth") *"Du musst es hochlegen" Hume, Desmond